Adventures of the Pines: Too Many Dippers!
by TenshiWarrior
Summary: Stan and Skyla decide to throw a party at the Shack, so that it could attract the younger crowd. Dipper sees this as another opportunity to get Wendy to like him but unfortunately, Robbie stands in the way. Meanwhile, Mabel and Mira make new friends, though Mabel wants to win a competition to stand up to a girl name Pacifica Northwest.
1. Prologue: The Copier Machine

Late at night at the Mystery Shack, everyone was getting it set up for a party of some kind. Soos was placing party hats on the rhino's horn, Andrew was setting up a DJ and boombox, Wendy was making balloons, and Stan and Skyla were making sure everything was in order.

The triplets and Gary however were sitting on the couch, just hanging out.

"Ugh…" Dipper groaned, "You guys, I don't feel so good I-I-"

Dipper sprayed some silly string on Mabel, and Mira, as he had pretended to throw up. "Agh, Grunkle Stan, what did you feed us?" Mabel asked before she sprayed some silly string on Gary and Dipper as she pretended to throw up.

"Guys, I think I'm gonna-" Mira said before pretending to throw up, spraying the silly string on her brother and sister and cousin.

"Oh my gosh, it's-it's-" Gary said, as he pretended to throw up and sprayed the silly string at the triplets. The kids continued to spray each other with silly string as they all pretended to throw up until-

"You guys! Stop everything!" Andrew said.

"Something awful just happened!" Wendy said.

The kids looked at one another, but than Andrew and Wendy surprised them all when they started to spray silly string on them as they started to laugh. " **PARTY SUPPLY FIGHT!** " Gary shouted. They all grabbed confetti guns and more cans of silly string and started to fire at one another as they laughed. Though Stan had gotten fed up with this and just snatched the supplies out of their hands.

"Alright, that's it, party supplies are now off-limits." Stan said, putting them back where they had found them. The kids couldn't help but groan at this.

"Don't give him that look." Skyla said to them, "You bought that upon yourselves."

Soos had asked both Stan and Skyla, "Mister and miss Pines, whose birthday is it again?"

"It's nobody's." Skyla replied, "Dad and I thought that this would be a good way to get kids to spend money at the Mystery Shack."

"These kids want fun? I'll smother them with fun!" Stan said.

"Nice!" Soos said with his thumbs up.

Dipper went to go get a cup of soda for himself and his sisters, "Maybe it's comments like that why kids avoid coming to the Mystery Shack." He handed the cups of soda to Mabel and Mira, though before Dipper could pour himself a drink, Stan took the bottle of soda out of his hand.

"Hey, how about you make yourselves useful and go copy these flyers?" Stan said, handing Dipper the flyer for the party.

"Oh boy! A trip to the copier store!" Mabel said.

"I've always wanted to see this town's copier store!" Mira said.

"Calendars, mugs, t-shirts and more, they got it all at the copier store!" Soos said, "That's not their slogan, that's just how I feel at the copier store."

"Well you can save the trouble." Skyla said, "You know that old copier machine in your Grunkles office. He finally got the old thing fixed and it's as good as new. You can just use that to copy the fliers from there."

The triplets went straight to Stan's office and found the copier machine. Dipper peeled off the old sheet only to find that the copier machine was old and all busted up. Not to mention they were several moths flying from it and it was covered in cobwebs and dust.

"Ooo, butterflies!" Mabel said with a smile.

"Those are moths Mabel." Mira said to her.

Dipper lifted the lid, "Does this thing even work?"

"Let's find out." Mira said. She went ahead to press a button on the machine though nothing seemed to have happened. Dipper rested his arm on the machine, and that's when it suddenly turned on, and scanned his arm, making a copy. Mabel took the paper as soon as it was printed.

"Success!" She said.

Suddenly the paper had started to wiggle and move, causing Mabel to drop it; Dipper and Mira jumped at the sight of this. They had gotten even more scared when they saw that Dipper's copy arm actually come out of the paper, and crawl towards.

" **AH!** " Mira exclaimed, " **IT'S ALIVE!** "

Dipper grabbed Mira's soda. " **STAY BACK!** " He shouted as he tossed the soda onto the arm. The minute the soda landed on the copy arm it had disintegrated into a puddle.

"Oh my gosh!" Mira said, "What was that?!"

"Mabel, Mira…" Dipper said to his siblings, "... I think this machine, **CAN COPY HUMAN BEINGS!** "

Mabel and Mira gasped in horror at this. "Do you realize what this means?" Mabel said. Though neither of them didn't have time to answer when Mabel pretended to throw up as she sprayed silly string on both of her siblings faces.


	2. Chapter 1: Party Rock

Everyone was lined up to hear what they were going to be doing for the night for the party. Stan and Skyla had already gotten what each of them was going to do for the night. "Alright party people… And Dipper and Mira." Stan said, "Let's talk business. Soos, because you'll work for free, and because you begged, I'm letting you be DJ."

"You won't regret it Mr. Pines." Soos said holding up a book, "I got this book to teach me how to DJ R-R-right!"

"That's not very encouraging." Skyla said, before moving onto her sons, "Andrew and Gary you're both in charge restocking and serving food."

"Let's make our signature burritos!" Gary said.

"Don't you mean, nacho burritos?" Andrew said, before high fiving his little brother.

"Just promise me you boys will go easy on the chili sauce and you can serve them." Skyla said.

Stan moved onto to Mabel and Mira, "Wendy, Mira and Mabel, you three work the ticket stand." He said.

"What?" Mabel said, "But Grunkle Stan this party is my chance to make new friends, and Mira has to work on her social skills with other people so she can make friends."

Mira rubbed her arm nervously at this, "But Mabel, I don't do so well with crowds you know that."

"You got along with Wendy and Andrews friends didn't you?" Mabel said to her sister.

"That was different, but this is a party. And you know that if there is one thing I can't handle, it's parties." Mira said, "I'd just end up humiliating myself in some way."

"Oh come on, you're being paranoid as usual." Mabel said, "You'll be just fine since you've got me, I even got you the perfect party outfit. I was gonna save it for you to wear on our birthday, but I think this event will be a close second."

"A party outfit?" Mira said worriedly

Dipper raised his hand to Stan, "You know, instead of Mabel and Mira working at the ticket stands, I could work maybe work with Wendy."

Mabel and Mira looked at Dipper with curious eyes, than looked over in Stan's direction. "You do realize that if you do you gotta commit to stay at the ticket stand with Wendy. No getting out of it, just the two of you, _**alone**_ , all night."

Dipper looked over at Wendy and saw as she sprayed some silly string on Soos's stomach making a face. Soos had started to make his stomach move making Andrew, Wendy, Mabel, Mira and Gary laugh. Though really he was just watching Wendy laugh and smile.

He turned back to his Grunkle, "I promise."

* * *

The triplets were getting ready for the party that was gonna be held in the next hour. Mabel had Mira put on her party outfit; The party outfit was of a short sleeved purple striped shirt with a black skirt with a white frill and purple striped high knee socks. Mabel was finishing up by tying her hair into pigtails

"Are the pigtails really necessary?" Mira asked Mabel, "My braid is just fine."

"Of course!" She said, "Pigtails go good with an outfit like this! You're gonna make the girls at this party so jealous!"

Mira slightly laughed as her face turned red, "Mabel, don't sound like mom. Besides your much prettier than I am."

"Don't be so modest sister." Mabel said.

"I really appreciate what you're doing here Mabel, but what if I can't make a friend at this party?" Mira asked, "I can't even make a friend at school back at home."

"Don't be like that." Mabel said, looking over at Mira's outfit, "If you can win a music competition by playing one of your beautiful songs, than I'm sure you can make a friend at this party. All you gotta do is have confidence and you'll make one in no time."

Just than they saw Dipper enter the room; he was humming himself cheerfully as he went over to look in the mirror. Mabel and Mira looked at one another and seemed to get the idea as to why he was so happy as he got on a black bowtie.

Mabel snuck next to him, and as soon as Dipper saw her in the mirror, he jumped and screamed.

He saw the smile on her face, "What?" He said.

Mabel started to do her impression of her brother, " _Uh, uh, I can work the counter with you, Wendy! Let's kiss!_ " She than pretended to kiss someone; Mira couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous Mabel looked.

"Yeah, yeah." Dipper said, "Mock all you want Mabel, but I have devised a plan to make sure my night with Wendy goes perfect." Dipper clicked his tongue at this. Mira face-palmed herself at this, "Oh no, please tell me it's not gonna be like one of those over complicated lists you put together, is it?"

"What?" Dipper said, "Pssh, nah, it's not over complicated. Let me just…"

From out of Dipper's pocket he took out a folded paper, but when he unfolded it it was a long list. As he unfolded the large list he kept mumbling to himself. Mabel and Mira both let out a sigh as they sat down on the floor.

"Step 1: Getting to know each other with playful banter." Dipper read from the list, "Banter is like talking but smarter."

"This just sounds like a dumb idea for poopheads." Mabel said.

"Yeah, see? This is what I want to avoid with Wendy." He said, "The final step is to ask Wendy to dance."

* * *

 _Dipper stood tall as he danced with Wendy on the dance floor. Slow music was playing as they danced slowly with one another._

" _Oh Dipper!" Wendy said, "I'm so happy you decided to work the ticket stand with me; you're so organized. Show me that checked list again."_

 _Dipper took out the huge list just to show Wendy, to which she had fainted at the sight._

* * *

Mabel and Mira both had their faces stuffed in their hands at this. "Dipper, I may not be an expert on relationships, but I doubt she's gonna go head over heels with the list." Mira said.

"Okay, so I might have exaggerated a little, but if I just follow steps 1 through 11, nothing can get in my way." Dipper said to them.

Mabel sighed and said, "Dipper, if you ask me, you're the one that's getting in your own way."

"Yeah, can't you just talk to her like how a regular person does?" Mira asked.

"Don't worry, that's on step 9." Dipper said pointing to step 9, which literally read, " _Talk to her like a regular person_ ". Mabel and Mira both let out a groan at this. They both knew there was no way of talking their brother out of this one.

* * *

The party had begun at the Shack. Music was playing loudly and all the lights had shined like stars throughout the large room; a lot of the guests were enjoying Andrew and Gary's signature burrito nachos. Mabel and Mira who stood at the top of the stairs were in awe by all of this.

"This is amazing!" Mabel said.

"Wow, there are sure a lot of people here." Mira said rubbing her arm nervously.

"Of course, who wouldn't come to a party like this?" Mabel said to Mira. Soon enough Stan and Skyla came entering the room; All Skyla wore was a simple blue dress with a black belt around her waist and black shoes to go with it. Stan danced to the song that was playing while humming to himself. "Can your uncle and cousin throw a party or what?" Stan asked his two nieces as he leaned against the railing.

"Grunkle Stan, cousin Sky, all of this is amazing!" Mabel said, "And people are going crazy over those burritos!"

"What can I say?" Skyla said, "My boys are great cooks. Especially when it comes to making their own recipes."

"And if anyone tries to leave, I'm charging an exit fee of 15 bucks." Stan said.

Lee and Nate heard the cost of the exit fee and started to panic.

"I've only got 13!" Nate said.

"We're trapped!" Lee exclaimed. They started to pound on the window, like they were in prison.

Mabel had practically dragged Mira on the dance floor and dance with her, much to Mira's protest at it since she wasn't really good at dancing. Though she had decided to go along with it, since there was no way to argue with her sister once she started to make her dance. Eventually they were sitting on the chairs provided, and ate some burrito nachos.

Though Mira at one point went to get another soda while Mabel continued to sit at the sidelines. Just as she reached for the bottle, she stopped herself when she saw another hand reaching for the soda bottle. She looked to her right and saw a young girl at the same age as her looking back at her awkwardly. It was a young girl with short raven black hair with dark blue eyes wearing a green sailor dress with grey socks and brown shoes. Her hair was tied up into a small side ponytail.

"Oh!" The girl said nervously, "Sorry, did you want the soda?"

"Yeah, but-" Mira said, shyly, "You can pour first if you want."

"Really?" The girl asked, "Are you sure?"

Mira nodded, "I'm sure, go ahead."

"Thanks." The girl said, before pouring herself a cup.

As soon the girl got her drink, she noticed the ocarina around her neck. "Hey, isn't that an ocarina around your neck?"

Mira didn't process what she was talking about, until she realized she was talking about her instrument. "Oh this?" Mira said, "Ye-yeah, it sitting in the store of the Shack, though no one seemed to have wanna buy it, so my Grunkle Stan let me have it."

"Can I see?" The girl asked.

"Sure." Mira said. She removed the ocarina and handed it to the girl; she looked at it amazed by it. "This is really pretty. I bet it sings like a bird in the morning."

"It does. I like the sound it makes."

"It's no wonder, whoever carved this nailed it. This kind of wood texture is usually used with regular flutes though it's perfect for this."

"You know instruments?"

"A little, my uncle is mostly the musical expert."

The girl handed Mira back her ocarina, "Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners? My name is Wren. What's your name?"

Mira rubbed the back of her head, "Oh… I'm uh-My name is Miracle."

"Miracle huh?" The girl named Wren said, astonished to hear that name.

Mira turned red with embarrassment, and rubbed the back of her head, "I know, it's a strange name isn't it? Wasn't really my idea with the name."

Wren smiled and shook her head, "Actually… _**I like strange**_."

Mira was surprised to hear that, "You… You like my name? You don't think it's weird?"

"No." Wren replied with a smile, "It's unique. Where's the fun in it being unique if it isn't strange?"

Mira let out a smile, "Well… Wow… That's the nicest thing that anyone has ever said, thank you. Though if it makes it easier, you can just call me Mira."

"Okay than." Wren said with a friendly smile, "Mira it is."

Mabel had watched from a distance Mira talking to another girl; her eyes sparkled.

"Aw Mira!" Mabel said with a kitten smile. Though she noticed a lizard looking right at her. She noticed that two girls sat beside her. One girl had auburn hair tied into a ponytail, wearing a pink shirt that had read "Cool" and wearing purple shorts with pink sneakers. The other girl that sat beside her had long black hair and wore round glasses wearing a jade striped shirt and a skirt that was purple with a pink backpack; she had a light shade of pink on her cheeks.

Both of them were sharing a bowl of popcorn.

"Wow!" Mabel said to the girl with the ponytail, "You've got an animal on your body! I'm Mabel."

"Hi, I'm Grenda." The girl with the ponytail said with a surprisingly manly voice as she introduced the other girl sitting next to her, "And this is Candy."

The girl sitting next to Grenda name Candy waved to her; Mabel saw forks taped on her fingers.

"Why do you have forks taped to your fingers?" Mabel asked curiously.

Candy placed her hand with forks into the bowl of popcorn; when she pulled her hand out, the forks had popcorn on it; Mabel was left amazed by this.

"Improvement of human being." Candy said.

Grenda took a single popcorn, and fed it to her lizard and both girls laughed.

Mira and Wren walked back to where Mabel was. "Hey Mabel." Mira said, "What's going on?"

"Mira!" Mabel said excitedly to her, "I have found my people!"

As Mabel introduced her to her new friends and Mira introduced her to her new friend, Soos had announced a competition over the microphone.

"Remember dudes, whoever… Um, party hardies? What?" Soos said reading from the DJ book, "What? Gets the party crown!"

Soos held up a golden crown encrusted with jewels, high into the air so that everyone could see, "Most applause at the end of the night wins!"

Everyone was in awe the fact how beautiful the crown was. Though everyone seemed to have taken a step back when a girl with blonde hair wearing purple and earring loops, accompanied by two other girls.

"Party crown?" She said, "I'll take that, thank you very much."

"Who is that girl?" Mira asked.

"That's the most popular girl in all of Gravity Falls." Candy said, "Pacifica Northwest."

"I always feel bad about myself when I'm around her!" Grenda said.

"Oh come on, she can't be that bad." Wren said.

Soos told Pacifica, "I can't just give you the crown. It's sort of a competition thing."

Pacifica laughed at this. "Honestly, who's gonna compete against me?" She said, picking up the microphone, "Fork girl? Lizard lady? Freak lover?"

Pacifica and her friends laughed at this. "Freak lover?" Wren said, unimpressed by that insult, "Really?"

Grenda and Candy however took those words to the heart. "Hold me Candy!" Grenda said hugging Candy.

"Our kind is not welcome here!" Candy said.

Mira immediately went to comfort them. "Hey, it's gonna be okay." She than noticed Mabel walking up to the DJ stage. "Mabel? What are you doing?" Mira called out to her.

Mabel jumped, closing the laptop as she said, "Hey! I'll compete!" The whole crowd gasped at this, as did Candy and Grenda. Mabel stuck her hand out to Pacifica so that she could shake it, though Pacifica didn't want to shake it.

"Mabel?" She said, "That sounds like an old lady's name."

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Mabel said with a smile. Pacifica gave a quizzical look at that. "May the better partier win." She said.

With that, Pacifica walked away menacingly into the darkness with her friends. "Nice meeting you!" Mabel said as she waved. Though as soon as Pacifica was out of sight, Mabel had said to the group, "She's going down."

* * *

- _ **Meanwhile with Dipper**_ -

Dipper sat outside at the ticket stands with Wendy; the customers paid for the tickets and they had collected the money. Dipper had tapped his fingers on the table, prepared to talk Wendy after looking over his list.

"Okay, here we go." Dipper said to himself, "Casual banter, casual banter."

After hiding the list he said to Wendy, "So here's a casual question! What's your favorite snack food?"

"Oh man." Wendy said, "I can't just pick one."

"No way! Mine too!" Dipper suddenly said, leaving Wendy confused.

"Wait, what?" Wendy said with a quizzical look.

"No, wait I mean uh-" Dipper said as he started to stammer. He quickly took out the list and mumbled to himself, "Okay, new topic, new topic, new topic! Come on think of a new topic!" They soon heard loud music blasting inside and loud cheers coming from the inside.

"Whoa!" Wendy said, "Sounds like the party's getting nuts."

They both looked through the window and saw Mabel on the dance floor dancing like crazy.

"Oh man I gotta get in there." Wendy said turning to Dipper, "Cover for me?"

"Umm, I well-Umm…"

"Cool thanks man!"

Wendy went inside the Shack and went straight to the dance floor and started to break it down. Dipper looked to Wendy than to the crowd of people that was on the line. He turned the sign saw that it had read closed.

"I'll be back shortly!" Dipper said, he mumbled to himself, "Sure Stan won't mind if I'm gone for a few minutes." He turned to go inside, though he was suddenly lifted off the ground by the shirt, courtesy of Stan.

"Hey! What are you doing kid?" Stan said to him, "These suckers aren't gonna rip themselves off!"

"Yeah!" One of the people said on the line.

"You promised remember?" Stan said placing Dipper on his feet on the ground.

"Wait, I did?" He asked not really remembering.

Stan took out a tape recorder and played back the recording of Dipper promising. " _ **I promise**_." The recording said. Stan walked away still keeping his eyes on Dipper. He let out a sigh and sat back down at the stands, taking money from the customers. He looked back inside the Shack watching Wendy dance.

He was soon approached by Gary eating one of the nacho burritos him and his brother.

"Man, people are going nuts in there, both on the dance floor and over these." Gary said. He soon noticed the look on his face.

"Hey, why the long face?" Gary asked.

"It's just that…" Dipper replied hesitantly, "Wendy's inside enjoying the party, and it's my perfect chance to go dance with her, but I can't leave the ticket stand otherwise I'll either get in trouble with Grunkle Stan or your mom."

"Oh." Gary said, "Well that sucks. I mean it's too bad you can't be in two places at once."

"Yeah…" Dipper said.

He looked to the posters that hung on the wall and hatched an idea. "Wait a minute…" He said, "That's it!"

Gary looked at him with confusion, "Huh?"

* * *

- _ **Stan's Office**_ -

Dipper and Gary were in Stan's office by the copier machine; he had already explained to Gary what the machine does.

"So if I'm getting this right, Stan's old copier machine is able to make clones?" Gary said curiously, "You sure that's a good idea?"

"It's the only way I'll be able to dance with Wendy." Dipper said, "So this is the only choice I've got."

"This had better not be like those movies with the clones." Gary said.

"Don't worry, it won't be." Dipper said, "Help me on the copier machine."

Gary helped Dipper climb on, and he laid on his back. Gary turned on the copy machine and a green light had scanned him. The paper fell out of the copier machine and Gary jumped when it had started to ripple. A perfect copy of Dipper came out of the paper, and the only difference was that the pine tree was missing from his hat.

"Whoa." Dipper and Gary said, seeing the perfect clone.

"I have a really big head." Was all Dipper had said.


	3. Chapter 2: The Plan

Dipper and Gary stood before the clone just staring at one another curiously. "This is just… Bizarre." Gary said poking slightly at the Dipper copy, "He looks exactly like you, minus the logo on the hat."

Dipper and the copy of him rubbed the back of their heads nervously.

"So uh…" They both said with their voices sounding the same; though they realized they had interrupted one another.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you first." Dipper and the copy said at the same time, "Stop copying me!" They started to laugh at their own joke, while Gary face-palmed himself at this. "Great…" Gary groaned, "They both have the same sense of humor."

The clone Dipper had tried to hit his arm though he had accidentally hit his arm on the desk.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" The clone Dipper said rubbing where he hit his arm, "Funny bone, ow."

Dipper took a marker and wrote the number 2 on the clones hat. "We will call: Number 2." Dipper said.

"Number 2? I don't know that sounds a bit corny." Gary said.

"Yeah, he's right." The Dipper copy said, "I need another name."

They all thought about what to call the Dipper copy, until the copy spoke up, "Hey, you know what name I've always wanted?"

"Tyrone!" Dipper and the copy said.

"Okay, not gonna lie, that's creepy." Gary said, "Well than again you both are the same person."

"Alright Tyrone." Dipper said, "Let's get down to business. I'm thinking you can cover me at the ticket stand, while I ask Wendy to dance."

"Don't worry, I know the plan buddy." The copy named Tyrone said with a smile.

They both got out there large list which actually made Gary's eyes widened slightly. " _ **They're both too much alike.**_ " He thought in his head.

Dipper backed up slightly when he saw this, "Wait… We're not gonna get jealous and turn on each other like in the movies right?"

Gary eyed at Tyrone suspiciously, "Yeah… You aren't gonna do that are you?"

"Gary please." Tyrone said with a smile, "This is Dipper he's talking about, besides, if I do that, he can just disintegrate me with water." Both Dipper and Tyrone tapped each other on the head, which made Gary shutter, "Okay I take back what I said before, this is just downright scary."

* * *

Just as planned, Tyrone took Dipper's place at the ticket stand while he was inside the Shack with Gary. They were currently looking for Wendy through the crowd. "Look Dipper, there she is!" Gary said, pointing over to Wendy who was leaning against the wall.

Dipper fixed up his bowtie and made sure his hair was alright.

"Wish me luck." He said.

Gary gave him a thumbs up, "Go get'em tiger."

With that, Dipper approached Wendy as he hummed to himself, while he danced a little.

"Great news Wendy!" He said, "I got someone to cover the concessions for me!"

"Really? That's awesome." Wendy said, "You can hang out with me and Robbie."

Dipper gasped when he suddenly saw Robbie standing there with them. "Robbie, you remember Dipper from the convenience store?"

Robbie looked to Dipper, "Uh… No." He said before turning his attention back to Wendy, "Yo, Wendy, check out my new guitar." He took out his guitar from his case and played a few notes leaving Wendy impressed.

"Wow, cool." She said.

Dipper gasped at this again, seeing as exactly where this was going; he couldn't help but think of the scenario in his head.

* * *

 _Wendy and Robbie were dancing away on the dance floor to a slow song. Lights blazed around the room like stars in the night sky._

" _Oh Robbie." Wendy said, "You're such an arrogant fraud. But kiss me anyway because you can play guitar! Oh, wait, I forgot something."_

 _Wendy went over to Dipper and just punched him, causing him to fall on his back._

" _ **LET'S GET MARRIED TONIGHT!**_ " _Wendy shouted, running back to Robbie._

* * *

Dipper started to sweat nervously at this. Though it wasn't long till his cellphone had started to ring from his pocket. He picked it up and didn't take long for him to realize that it was Tyrone, his clone.

" _Hey Dipper, it's me, you._ " Tyrone said over the phone, " _I just had the same jealousy fantasy._ "

"We gotta get rid of Robbie if I ever want to dance with Wendy." Dipper said to Tyrone over the phone. Wendy called out to Dipper, "Hey, Dipper, we're gonna go sit on the couch. Meet us there when you're ready." With that, her and Robbie went over by the couch.

Gary went over to Dipper, "Hey, what are you doing? You're letting them sit on the couch!"

"I know! I know!" Dipper said to Gary, "We gotta do something!"

Dipper spotted Robbie's bike and he hatched an idea. He turned back to Tyrone, "I've got an idea!"

" _I've got the same one._ " Tyrone said, " _But we're gonna need some help._ "

* * *

- _ **Stan's Office**_ -

Gary had helped Dipper to copy himself and they were successful at it. He had labeled the second copy of himself as number 3. He had already explained the plan to Dipper 3. "... And that's where you come in Dipper 3." Dipper said, as he had finished explaining it to him.

"Think you can handle it?" Gary asked.

"Yup." Dipper 3 said before asking, "But, what happens if Robbie catches me? I'll be all alone."

They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"One more than?" Gary said.

"Yeah, one more clone couldn't hurt." Dipper said as Gary helped him climb up on the copy machine, "After all this is a four Dipper plan."

Gary turned on the copy machine, and it had did it's thing. Though when it printed out the paper, it got stuck.

"Oh no, the paper jammed." Gary said as he pulled the paper out of the printer.

He set it on the floor and it had started to ripple. Though it was crumbled, it had come to life, though he looked like he was in the same shape as the paper was. Gary screamed as it had crawled on-top of him.

" **NYAN, NYAN, NYAN, NYAN, NYAN, NYAN, NYAN!"** Paper Jam Dipper yelled with a high pitch voice.

"You can't seriously pair me up with him." Dipper 3 said.

"Hey, come on, don't be rude." Tyrone said, helping Paper Jam Dipper off of Gary; he held him like a baby, "Hey there buddy, it's okay."

" **AAAAA-KKKKKKXXX-A!** " Paper Jam Dipper said.

"Okay, okay, one more clone." Dipper said, before lying back down on the copier machine.

* * *

- _ **Meanwhile**_ -

Pacifica was up on the stage singing a song chosen in the karaoke machine. She was just at the end of her song.

 _ **Always means forever**_

 _ **ALLLWWWAAAAYYYSSS!**_

 _ **Forever...**_

The crowd cheered and clapped at Pacifica's performance.

"And Pacifica pulls ahead!" Soos said to the audience.

Pacifica handed the microphone over to Mabel, "Try to top that. Oh and Grenda by the way, you sound like a professional wrestler."

Pacifica walked over to the seats, leaving the three girls just standing there.

" **I WANNA PUT HER IN A HEADLOCK AND MAKE HER FEEL PAIN!** " Grenda yelled, like a wrestler.

"It's not over till it's over sisters!" Mabel said, "Watch this."

Mabel ran up onto the stage, "Soos! Give me the 80s-ist, crowd pleasing-ist, rock battle-y-ist song you've got!"

Soos nodded with his thumb up, and he played a song which was titled, "Don't Start Unbelieving"

"Excellent." She said with a smile, before she started to sing as Candy and Grenda danced to the song.

 _ **Don't start, unbelieving!**_

 _ **Never don't not feel your feelings!**_

The crowd went nuts as she singed. " **NOW I'M GONNA DO A FLIP!** " Mabel shouted before jumping in the air; though she landed right on her face. "That was for _**YOU**_ guys!" She said before she started to sing again.

Mira sat watching from the distance sitting beside Wren. "Wow, the crowd is just loving your sister up there." Wren said.

"What can I say? My sister just has a like-able personality, unlike me." Mira said.

Wren didn't quite hear her at the last part, "Hmm, did you say something?"

Mira shook her head.

Wren looked back onto the stage and watched as Mabel continued to dance. Wren slightly laughed to herself though Mira had taken notice of this. "What?" She asked curiously, "What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking." Wren said to Mira with a smile.

"Thinking? About what?"

"I bet it's nice, being a triplet I mean."

Mira replied as she played with her hair a bit, "Oh yeah, it really is. The three of us maybe different, but we like a lot of the same things."

Wren became intrigued by this, "Your brother and sister, what are they like?"

"Well, they're basically my best friends." Mira said, "Dipper has his smarts, but is cute when he's awkward, and Mabel is always fun, and you never actually feel down, when you're around her. She just always has this smile that would warm anyones heart. Whenever Dipper or me feel down, she would always find a way to cheer us up."

"What about you?" Wren asked curiously, "What are you like?"

"Between Dipper and Mabel?" Mira said, "Well I'm… _**I'm just me**_."

Wren seemed to be confused by this, "Just you? What do you mean?"

"I… Um…" Mira said twiddling her thumbs, "I'd rather not get into it… It's kind of personal you know."

Wren gave a reassuring smile, "Alright. If you don't want to talk about it that's fine, I won't force you."

Mira smiled back at her, "... Thank you."

On stage Dipper approached Soos, and tapped him to get his attention. Soos leaned in and Dipper whispered something in his ears.

"Dudes…" He said into the microphone, "Would the owner of a silver and red dirt bike, please report outside. It's being stolen right now."

This had gotten Robbie's attention as she jumped from the couch. " **WAIT WHAT!?** " He exclaimed. He ran to the window and saw two people on his bike; unaware that the ones still his bike was clones Dipper 3 and 4; Robbie ran outside and had gone after them.

" **HEY COME BACK HERE!** " He yelled as he ran into the forest.

Dipper used this as an opportunity to go to the armchair on the couch. "Oh tough break." He said to the teen, "I wonder who those guys are who aren't me because I'm right here."

"Now we're gonna bring it down for a minute." Soos said over the microphone, "Ladies, dudes, now is the time." Slow music began to play, and the couples on the dance floor danced with one another. "Oh snap." Wendy said, "I love this song." She started to sway her head to the music.

Mabel and Mira approached Dipper. "Hey goofus!" Mabel said getting his attention, "Now's your chance to ask- **MMF!?** "

Dipper had covered Mabel's mouth and removed himself from the armchair. When he was far enough from Wendy, he removed his hand from Mabel's mouth, "Now's your chance to ask Wendy to dance!"

"Yeah." Mira agreed, "The dance floor is perfect right now, so go for it!"

Dipper turned to Wendy, and looked at his list. He struggled to walk over to Wendy; though at the very last second he turned around and ran in the other direction.

"Dipper!" Mira yelled, "Where are you going!?"

"I'll be right back!" Dipper yelled back to Mira.

* * *

Up in the attic both Dipper and Tyrone were pacing around the room while Gary sat on his bed, and eat another nacho burrito while he watched them pace around.

"Oh I agree!" Tyrone said, "You can't just go dance with her."

"Yeah… Um, how come you can't do that?" Gary asked with his mouth full, "I mean, it should be easy."

Dipper said, "Gary the whole dance floor is a minefield, a _**MINEFIELD!**_ "

"He's right!" Tyrone said, "I'm right! We're both right!" At this point, Dipper and Tyrone began to go back and forth as they explained in detail to Gary.

"What if there's a glitch in the sound system?"

"Stan might get in the way!"

"Robbie might come back!"

Gary immediately stopped them both after swallowing his food, "Okay, okay, I get it." Gary said, "It is very bad, if any of those things happen. So what do we do?"

"We're gonna need some help!" Dipper said, "To the copier machine!"

Just like that Dipper had made six more of himself. They all started to discuss a plan and they made the lists longer. After awhile, Dipper had gotten everyone's attention. "Alright Dippers, gather around!" He said.

All of the Dipper copies had did what he said and gather around.

"Okay, now is the time to set the plan in motion!" Dipper said, "You all clear on what to do?"

All of the Dippers nodded their heads; Gary said to them, "Great! Everybody move out!"

The Dipper clones, one by one had entered the party. The clone labeled number 10 went on the stage where Soos was. "Hey Soos look!" He said, "A glowing dot!" Number 10, turned on a red light and shined just behind him; Soos eyes averted to the red dot.

"Oh man, I'm so glad I turned my head." Soos said, "That dot does not disappoint."

Number 10 went over to the DJ and place a CD into the player that was labeled Wendy Mix, and gave a signal to the other clone. The clone labeled Number 8 sitting above the party hooked a dollar bill onto the fishing hook, and he let it dangle it in front of Stan who was just getting himself some food.

"Right, like I'm gonna fall for that." Stan said.

Than just a second later he just dove for the money, though because it was attached to a fishing hook he missed. He started to chase the money.

" **GIVE ME THAT MONEY, MONEY!** " Stan shouted running after it.

With Stan distracted, the Dipper clone labeled number 6 rang a bell, signaling the others from upstairs in the attic.

"That's your cue." Tyrone said, "It's the perfect time to ask Wendy to dance. Good luck me!"

"I don't need luck, I have a plane." Dipper said.

"Okay, okay time to go Romeo." Gary said, dragging Dipper by the collar of his shirt. Dipper and Gary walked down the stairs and turned the corner, Gary stopped in his tracks and Dipper wondered why. Though Dipper quickly realized why when he saw Wendy standing there instead of being on the dance floor; he couldn't help but let out a scream.

"Hey there Wendy!" Gary said with a smile.

"Oh hey guys." Wendy greeted, "What's up?"

Dipper stammered as he asked, "Wha-what are you doing here? I mean wouldn't you rather be out on the dance floor in uh exactly 42 seconds?"

"I'm just waiting for the bathroom." Wendy said.

Gary soon gotten a new idea, he backed up as he said, "I'll just uh, leave you two alone."

"Wait, Gary!" Dipper whispered. Though with a wink of an eye, Gary had gone back around the corner, and he mouthed the words, "Good luck."

Dipper started to become nervous again, as he gotten out his list again. "Small talk, small talk, small talk!"

Wendy than got his attention, "So hey, let's say everyone at this party is stuck on a desert island. Who do you think would be the leader?"

Dipper couldn't really think of an answer; Wendy had given him her answer, "I think I'd go with this lunatic." She referred to a man on the dance floor who was sweating from dancing. Dipper looked to the disk and back to Wendy; with a sigh he placed the list in his pocket and gave his answer pointing to a tall man, "I'd think I'd go for Stretch over there, because tall men can reach coconuts."

Wendy laughed, before saying, "Speaking of tall you wanna see something?"

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet showing what appeared to be an old picture. She had a thumb over someone taller than the three boys. "Those are my brothers." Wendy said, "And I'm… Booooop"

She moved her thumb and it was revealed to be her with her pigtails and braces. Dipper couldn't help but laugh. "You looked like a freak!" He commented. Though immediately afterwards, he placed his hands over his mouth.

Wendy just laughed and said, "Yup."

Dipper laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "You know, people used to make fun of my birthmark before I started to hide it all the time."

Wendy had a quizzical look on her face, "Birthmark."

Dipper wanted to take back what he said, "Oh, no! I mean-!" He groaned, "Why did I say that?"

"No way, now you have to show me!" Wendy said before chanting, "Show me! Show me! Show me!" Dipper let out a sigh and took off his hat, before moving his bangs. There it was revealed he had a Big Dipper like birthmark.

Wendy gasped at this, "The Big Dipper! So that's how you got your nickname. I thought your parents just hated you or something. Huh… I guess we're both freaks."

Wendy held up her hand for a high five; Dipper smiled and high fived her. Soon enough, Pacifica had exited the bathroom, with an angry look on her face. "Wait here?" Wendy said.

"Of course." Dipper said with a smile.

Wendy entered the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Gary soon came back having listened to the whole thing. "See Dipper?" Gary said, "You didn't need the plan to talk to Wendy didn't you?"

Dipper rubbed his elbow and smiled, "Yeah, I guess I didn't."

"Hey!"

Dipper and Gary turned around and saw Tyrone with the other clones. "Why are you still up here?" He asked Dipper, "Number 10 has been distracting Soos for 15 minutes, he's gonna get tired of that dot eventually."

They soon heard Soos shout, " **I'M NEVER GETTING TIRED OF THIS!** "

"You guys are not gonna believe this!" Gary explained, "Dipper just so happened to run into Wendy in the hall and talked to her. And it turned out great!"

"Yeah, yeah, that's nice for him, but it's not part of the plan." Tyrone said, before himself and the others took out the list. They all read the list all at once causing Dipper and Gary to look at one another awkwardly.

"Do I really sound like that?" Dipper asked Gary.

"Kind of-ish." Gary replied.

Dipper turned to the clones, "Look, guys hear me out, maybe, just maybe we don't need the plan anymore. I could maybe just talk to Wendy like a normal person."

All of the clones gasped at this.

"You bite your tongue!" Number 7 said.

Number 5 than said, "If you're not gonna stick to the plan… _**Than maybe you shouldn't be the one to dance with Wendy**_."

All of the clones seem to have agreed to this. "Uhhh…. Guys, are you getting jealous?" Gary asked.

"Yeah…" Dipper said, "I mean we did say we weren't going to turn on each other."

"I think we all knew we were lying." Tyrone said before yelling to the other clones, " **TAKE DIPPER AND GARY TOO! HE MIGHT GIVE US AWAY TO WENDY!** " Both Dipper and Gary screamed as they were dragged away by the clones.


	4. Chapter 3: A Normal Person

Dipper and Gary were thrown into the closet of their room in the attic. Just before they could make a run for it, Tyrone just shut the door and locked it. Gary slammed on the door with all of his might.

" **COME ON TYRONE!** " Gary shouted, " **OPEN THE DOOR!** "

"Never!" They heard Tyrone shout on the other side.

"Wait, Gary, don't panic, I have an idea." Dipper whispered to him, before yelling, " **AGH! HELP US! WE CAN'T BREATH IN HERE!** "

"Yes you can!" Tyrone said on the other side, "We left some snacks and coloring books for you guys."

Dipper and Gary both groaned in disappointment and sat down on the boxes provided. They both took the cheese and crackers provided and had started to eat.

"Some plan man." Gary said.

"Shut up." Was all that Dipper replied.

Outside of the closet, the clones were deciding on what to do exactly.

Tyrone spoke up among the clones, "Alright, now that the original Dipper, otherwise known as classic Dipper, is no longer fit for it, I think I should be the one to dance with Wendy. I mean it's logical, I've been around the longest, so it has to be me, I mean speaking logically. Logically guys."

Most of the clones seemed to have agreed to this.

"Yeah, you make a good point." Number 10 said, "Though on the other hand, maybe I should dance with Wendy since I've been around the least."

"That makes… Zero sense." Number 5 said.

" **YOU MAKE ZERO SENSE!** " Number 10 exclaimed shoving Number 5. This caused them both to engage in a fight and the other clones to argue amongst one another. Though the fight amongst each other soon came to a halt, when they heard Paper Jam Dipper exclaim, " **NANANANANA-AAAAAA!** "

"Hey, you want some cheese and crackers buddy?" Tyrone asked Paper Jam Dipper, holding some cheese and a couple of crackers.

" **KKSSSKSKSSS**." Paper Jam Dipper said seeming like he agreed with it. Tyrone tried to feed Paper Jam Dipper some cheese and crackers, but was quick to realize that he didn't even have a mouth. "Yikes…" Tyrone said before realizing something; he turned to the clones, "Hey guys, what would you do if you were trapped in a closet?"

"Break out?" The Clones said before turning to the closet, that was now wide open. Tyrone couldn't help but smack himself in the face. Dipper and Gary both ran down the hall of the Shack; they ran to the balcony and searched for Wendy. "There she is!" Gary said pointing there, "Over there!" Dipper's followed Gary's finger and he spotted Wendy on the dancefloor. Before he could call out to her, his mouth was suddenly covered and he was pulled back into the hallway; Though Gary didn't seem to have noticed as he said, "Let's get down there and-Where did you go?"

The clones held Dipper down, as he struggled to get out of their grip.

"Give it up man! You're overpowered!" Tyrone said to Dipper.

Dipper immediately said, "Wait, guys, let's think about this! We're exact equals, both mentally and physically. If we start fighting, it'll just go on for infinity!" All the clones stared at him awkwardly, though they seemed to have agreed on it; Though that was short lived when Dipper had just punched Tyrone clear across the face which caused all the clones to go silent.

" **CLONE FIGHT!** " Number 9 shouted. Thus every single one of them engaged in a fight, mixing up the original Dipper with the other clones. As the clones fought with one another, Dipper, the real Dipper crawled under them with his hat labeled 7. Just as he was about to get away-

" **HEY! CLASSIC DIPPER'S GETTING AWAY!** " Number 10 shouted making Dipper stop in his tracks.

"No friends." Dipper said turning around, "It's me, Number 7."

They turned to the real Number 7, "That's not me guys! **THAT'S NOT ME!** "

Dipper thought his plan worked, though the paper that was labeled with the number 7 just peeled off; that was when the clones realized that he was the real Dipper.

" **GET HIM!** " Number 9 yelled.

Dipper backed up into a wall and pulled out of his pocket the only thing he could think of; a party popper.

"Stay back! Stay back!" He yelled.

As soon as he fired the popper, small smoke emanated from the popper causing the sprinklers to turn on, making the clones to melt.

"Boo!"

"Lame!"

"This stinks, boo!"

Paper Jam Dipper said in his own language, " _It was better this way for Paper Jam Dipper!_ "

Thus all of the clones had melted. "Huh." Dipper said, "Can't believe that worked." He was quick to realize however that only one was left; that was Tyrone.

"Uh-oh." Was all Dipper could say.

* * *

- _ **At that Moment**_ -

On the dance floor Manel was dancing on the dance floor winning the crowd; currently she was doing the worm. Everyone clapped and cheered for Mabel.

"One more song, dudes, and then it's time for the bestowing of the party crown." Soos said over the microphone, "It's gonna be the-" Soos hit a key on his keyboard, and a sound of the explosion was heard. "Nailed it." He said with a smile.

As soon as Mabel caught her breath, she walked over to Pacifica.

"Hey Pacifica." Mabel said, "I just wanna say that whoever wins, it's been a super fun party." Pacifica clicked her tongue, "Aww, it thinks it's gonna win. Hey, did you hear that?" She put her hand to her ear as did Mabel, "People clapping for the weird girls? Yeah, me neither." She said.

With that she walked away, leaving Mabel just stand there. "Oh she is so going down." Mabel said to herself.

Outside of the Mystery Shack, Mira and Wren just sat at the steps, since they had decided to take a break from the party and just enjoy the peace and quiet. Mira was playing a song on the ocarina, as Wren listened to her; she swayed her head with the music she played on her small instrument. After a while the song had come to an end, and Wren clapped.

"You're really good at playing that." Wren said, "Did you take lessons?"

Mira shook her head, "I was just, sort of born with it. At least that's what my mom and dad say."

"I didn't necessarily think that there would be people that can be just born with such talents." Wren admitted, "But… I guess their are such things as that."

"I know I've been here for a few weeks, but I don't think I've seen you before." Mira said, "Do you live here?"

Wren shook her head, "I live in New Jersey actually, though I come here in the summer with my Aunt and Uncle sometimes. It's nice to get away from crowded places once in awhile don't you think?"

"Ye-yeah, I guess so."

"Though than again, I don't think I've ever seen you around here either. Where are you from?"

"Dipper, Mabel and I are from Piedmont California. Our parents thought it would be a good idea to stay here with our Great Uncle and cousin, so here we are."

"How do you like this town so far?"

Mira couldn't help but think back to the things that she had saw thus far while in the town of Gravity Falls, finding the mysterious journal and her dreams when Wren had asked her that question. She had eventually replied awkwardly, "Um… Let's just say that this town has been interesting so far."

Wren smiled and said, "That's good I guess. Me personally though I like coming here to this town, there's just something about it that makes it all the more interesting."

Mira chuckled at that, "You kind of sound like my brother when you say that, it's kind of funny."

Wren chuckled as well, "Mira, you're a very interesting person, as is your brother and sister. If it's okay with you, than maybe, you and I can be friends?"

"Really?" Mira asked astonished, "You want me to be friends with you? Are you sure?"

"Of course." Wren said, "Even though we just met I like talking to you. If it's okay with, than I'd like to be friends."

Mira nodded her head and smiled, "Of course I'd like to be friends! I like talking to you to!"

Wren smiled back at her and said, "That's good. I think you and I are gonna get along just fine."

* * *

- _ **At that Moment**_ -

Dipper and Tyrone were still engaged in a fight. Both of them toppled on each other, as they slapped at one another.

" **SAY IT!** " Tyrone yelled, " **SAY I CAN DANCE WITH WENDY!** " Gary soon came into the hall. "Hey guys! Break it up!" He said, "I know you guys have a grudge against each other but I think you guys should come see this."

"What is it!?" Tyrone and Dipper shouted

"It's about Wendy!" Gary immediately said which caused them both to stop.

"Wendy?" They both said. They ran past Gary and towards the balcony, and saw Wendy not on the dance floor, but on the sidelines with Robbie. She was talking to him and it looked like she was happy. Both Dipper and Tyrone sighed with disappointment.

"We blew it man." Dipper and Tyrone said in unison as they slide down on the balcony provided.

Gary went to comfort the both, "Well, despite you guys fighting, you both did your best."

"Yeah, I guess." Dipper said.

"I don't know…" Tyrone said, before asking Dipper, "You wanna go grab a couple of sodas or something."

"Yeah… Might as well." Dipper said, "Wanna join us Gary?"

"Nah…" Gary said, "I think I'll pass. Besides, I better get back to the food stands with my bro before mom finds out that I'm on break for too long. See you later." With that Gary went down the stairs and back to the food stands, and Dipper and Tyrone went to the roof of the Shack.

* * *

Mira and Wren had gone back into the party, and when they did they saw Mabel and the other girl Pacifica up on the stage. "Oh hey, they're about to declare the winner!" Wren said. "Good luck Mabel!" Mira yelled from where she stood. "Applaud to vote for Mabel!" Soos said to the audience. The whole crowd clapped and cheered, for Mabel, including Skyla and Stan. Soos had his arm above Mabel and he stopped to a point.

"The applause meter looks good!" Soos said.

Mabel smiled, and couldn't help but cheer gleefully.

"And next contestant: Pacifica." Soos said.

The crowd began to applaud quietly, but after Pacifica glared at them the crowd started to clap as loud as they did for Mabel. Soos raised his arm and saw that it was the same as Mabel.

"Uh-oh, a tie!" Soos said, "This has like never happened before!"

Pacifica looked around the crowd until she spotted McGucket, sleeping on the chairs. She waved some money which McGucket immediately had awoken too; Once he took the money, he started to clap, causing Soos's arm that was above Pacifica moved slightly to the left.

"Ladies and gentlemen we…" Soos said hesitantly, "We have a winner."

Mabel had gotten a sad look on her face; To which Mira immediately went up on stage to comfort her by giving her a hug. Wren went up to the stage and said to Pacifica, "That's not fair, you cheated!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, I won fair and square." Pacifica said as she took the Party Crown from Soos; She turned to the crowd, "Thank you Jorge! Thank you everyone! Everyone come to my after party at my parents' boat! Woo-woo!"

The crowd chanted her name as they exited the Shack, carrying her with them. Soon enough, the Shack was empty, only leaving, Mabel, Mira, their cousins, Wren, Candy, and Grenda.

"Mabel?" Mira asked with worry, "Are you gonna be okay?"

Mabel pushed herself out of the hug and replied, "Yeah, I'll be okay."

Wren climbed up on the stage, "Don't let this get to you Mabel. If anything Pacifica is just spoiled."

Mabel looked over to Candy and Grenda; She walked off of the stage and towards them.

"I'm really sorry I let you guys down." Mabel said rubbing her arms, "I understand if you wanna leave."

The next thing that Candy said, had actually surprised her, "But… Than we'll miss the sleepover."

"What?" Mabel and Mira said with disbelief though Wren couldn't help but smile. Mabel said to them, "But… I don't remember scheduling a sleepover."

"We know!" Grenda said, "That's why we want to call our moms and see if we can sleep over here with you. You're like, a rock star!"

"I have magazine boys." Candy said, showing Mabel the magazines she talked about.

"Really?" Mabel said, before squeeing, "Aw, you guys!"

"But, why?" Mira asked curiously.

Candy had replied, "Maybe we don't have many friends as Pacifica, but we have each other, and that is pretty good I think."

"Ditto to that." Wren said with a smile; though she had than asked, "Is there room for one more in your sleepover?"

Mabel smiled and said to Wren, "Of course Wren! It'll be perfect for all of us to get to know each other!"

Both Mira and Wren gave a friendly smile to one another, than there attention was drawn back to Mabel when she said to Soos, "Hey Soos! Play another song! This is going on all night!"

"Way ahead of you hambone!" Soos said before putting in a disc. At this point everyone had started to dance, all except Mira who was just standing there nervously. That changed however when Wren pulled her on the dance floor.

"Come dance with us!" Wren said as she dragged her onto the dancefloor.

"N-no wait, I don't know how to-" Mira stammered.

"You don't need to know how to dance, just go with it!" Wren said as she spun Mira around. Mira felt a bit dizzy but managed to keep her balance. Mira saw that everyone was just doing random things on the dance floor; there movements were however it worked with them.

Mira was unsure of what should she do, though soon she found herself, unconsciously moving to the beat of the music. Wren laughed and said, "See now you're getting it!"

Mira blushed out of embarrassment, but she soon found herself laughing with Wren as she danced. For the first time in her life as she danced on the dance floor with her sister, her friends, and her new friend she found herself actually liking this party.

* * *

- _ **Up on the Roof of the Shack**_ -

Dipper and Tyrone sat on the rooftop of the Shack, they got themselves some Pit Cola; they sat at the edge as they watched the stars. "Some night huh?" Tyrone said to Dipper as they both opened their cans. "Yeah…" Dipper replied, "Hey Tyrone, do you think we even have a chance with Wendy? I mean she's 15, and we're 12."

"To be honest, I don't know." Tyrone replied, "I hope so, but so far we're making zero progress. The only time when you had a good conversation with Wendy was when you didn't follow what was on the list."

"I know." Dipper said, "Wow, Mabel and Mira were right, I _**do**_ get in my own way."

" **LITERALLY!** " Dipper and Tyrone said in unison. Tyrone made an explosion sound as his hand was beside his head. They both touched each other's cans before taking a sip; Just than Tyrone heard a gurgling sound; He saw that his stomach began to melt.

"Uh-oh." Tyrone said, "Don't look now."

Dipper stood up horrified, " **TYRONE!** " He exclaimed.

"It's okay dude." Tyrone reassured him, as he continued to melt, "I had a good run. Remember what we talked about."

"Ye-yes, of course."

"Hey and quit being such a wimp around Wendy, for my sake…"

With that Tyrone had melted completely, only leaving only a puddle.

"Tyrone!" Dipper exclaimed before taking his soda, "You were the only one who understood."

He poured some of his soda on the puddle where Tyrone had melted, and drank some for himself. Eventually he went back down and went towards the front door of the Shack. He looked inside and saw his family and friends enjoying themselves since everyone had left. Stan and Skyla were on the money that they had gotten tonight, Mira appeared to be talking to a friend she had made, Mabel was on the dancefloor with her new friends, Andrew and Gary were both doing a "Don't Laugh Challenge", Soos was at the DJ still playing music, and Wendy was leaning against the wall while she swayed her head to the music.

Dipper prepared himself to enter, but stopped himself when he took a moment to look at his list. With a sigh he ripped the list to shreds before going inside.

"Dipper! Where have you been!?" Mabel exclaimed, "Meet our new girlfriends!"


	5. Epilogue: The Dream Once More

_When Mira had fallen asleep, she instead didn't find herself in the white abyss or even on the beach, she instead found herself in a place filled with snow. Surprisingly enough though, she didn't feel cold, not even in the slightest. Eventually she had realized she was in a forest, though she couldn't help but find it familiar, since she had almost sweared that she had been there before._

" _Where… Where am I? Why is this forest… Familiar?"_

 _She looked around in the snow storm and soon spotted something in the distance; she saw that it was house._

 _Curious to what the house was, she walked towards it, despite the wind blowing in her face. Eventually she had managed to reach it and found it was house made of wood, though it was surrounded by barbed wire fences, and wooden stakes. The house looked familiar to her; though she couldn't tell with the snow storm in all._

 _Just than a young girl; the odd eye girl at the convenience store had walked past her, with a bag of groceries._

" _It's her again?"_

 _She walked up the small steps and opened the door._

" _Uncle, I'm home!" She heard the girl called out._

" _Uncle?" Mira said to herself._

 _She walked towards the wooden house and got inside before the door closed shut. The room she had entered was dark and she couldn't tell if this was the same house that she had actually entered._

" _It's so dark… I can't see anything."_

 _She heard the girl call out again, "Uncle? Uncle where are you?"_

 _Mira tried to look for the young girl, though because the room was filled with nothing but darkness, she couldn't see where the girl was or for that matter, where she was. "Hmm, I guess he must be in the basement again." She heard the girl say. Than she heard someone go down a flight of stairs; the girl went underground but to where?_

 _Mira walked forward using her hands to see where she was going; that is until she felt an open doorway. Feeling her hand against the wall, she carefully went down the stairs. She soon heard what appeared to be a bell sound; It sounded like an elevator._

" _Why would an elevator be in a basement?"_

 _Mira continued to walk along the dark halls, and soon saw a light. She walked into the light and the doors had closed; Yup it was definitely an elevator. The elevator descended till it came to a sudden halt causing Mira to stumble. Like upstairs it was filled with nothing but darkness. The elevator doors opened and she stepped out; However it closed and the elevator had just vanished._

 _Using her hands to see again, she tried desperately to find a light switch. It wasn't long till she felt a bump on the wall; It was a switch!_

 _With a flick the lights turned on, though the very minute she did, she jumped when saw the wall covered in ice. She backed up, but ended up slipping and she fell right on her behind; that's when she realized that the whole room was covered with ice._

" _Is… Is this for real?"_

 _Than, she was befuddled to hear a heartbeat. She turned around and saw in the middle of the large room, there was a small sphere the size of a tennis ball, though it appeared to be wrapped around in chains, that stuck to the floor; rattling of the chains, were heard as the heartbeat continued. Surrounding the chains were spears made of ice. She walked towards the small sphere; the heartbeat was faint, though it was one none the less._

 _She saw something on the sphere, there was a logo. She walked closer to the sphere, being careful not to touch the spears surrounding the chains. Squinting her eyes, she saw that it was-_

" _A rose?"_

 _ **Next time on the Adventures of the Pines:**_

 _The Conspiracy_


End file.
